


Five Times Natasha Wanted the D from Clint & the One Time She Actually Got It

by inkgeek



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 5 Times, F/M, Humor, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 13:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1606727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/inkgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin.  Black Widow wants some sweet Hawkeye lovin' and is having a difficult time getting it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Times Natasha Wanted the D from Clint & the One Time She Actually Got It

**Author's Note:**

> THIS WORK IS NOT TO BE PUBLISHED OR REPRODUCED ANYWHERE (IN PRINT OR ONLINE) BY ANYONE EXCEPT MYSELF OR THOSE WITH EXPLICIT WRITTEN PERMISSION

1.

Clint really shouldn’t have kissed Natasha after the Budapest mission. He had just been so excited they’d made it out alive. It was stupid and he knew it. That didn’t stop his excitement from manifesting itself as a raging hard-on later that evening after S.H.I.E.L.D. had installed them in a safe house.

He knew Coulson was keeping an eye on him through the CCTV. “Come on, Phil,” said Clint to the camera, “Give a guy a little private time.” The camera focused, whirred around to face the floor directly below it, and switched off.

Clint was just getting into a good rhythm when the door to his room swung open. He covered himself quickly. “Christ, Nat,” he shouted, “the door was locked for a reason!”

“I know,” she replied taking off her top, “After that mission you need a release, I need a release. Let’s be efficient about this.”

“Wha-?”

“Do you have a condom?” Natasha asked, stepping out of her pants.

“Wha- I-?”

“For God’s sake.” She rummaged through the drawer. She found a condom, checked the expiration date, and ripped the package open with her teeth. She climbed onto the bed and straddled Clint’s thighs.

“GENTLE!” yelped Clint, as she roughly put the condom on him.

Just then, the door banged open again and in stepped Agent Coulson. He quickly surveyed the scene before him.

“Oh, come _on!!_ ” Clint said.

“Agents,” said Coulson, looking pointedly at the ceiling, “this safe house has been compromised. We need to leave immediately.” Natasha dismounted Clint’s thighs and retrieved her clothes. She went back to her room without dressing.

“Um…” Coulson started.

“Don’t,” said Clint, covering himself with the duvet as he fumbled for his jeans, “Just don’t.”

* * *

2.

Natasha backed into Clint’s room on the Helicarrier while unbuttoning her top. She was removing her skirt as she turned around. She expected to see Clint in an equal state of undress, but instead she saw Tony Stark with a screwdriver in his hand and his mouth slightly open.

“Stark!” she said in surprise.

“Agent Romanov,” said Tony, waggling his eyebrows. Natasha pulled her skirt back up and crossed her arms.

“Tony was just leaving!” said Clint forcefully. He pushed Tony toward the door a little harder than was necessary. “Weren’t you, Tony?”

“Yeah, yeah, okay,” Tony laughed, “Have fun kiddos! Don’t forget to use protect –!” Clint closed the door in his face and locked it.

Clint turned to face Natasha. She raised her eyebrows, demanding an explanation. “I’m sorry! My stereo broke! I thought he’d be finished before you got here, but you know how he likes to talk.”

“Maybe we should all just stop talking,” said Natasha, dropping her skirt and walking toward the bed. She sat on the edge and gave Clint a “come hither” look. Clint obeyed and removed his jeans as he moved toward her. He stumbled over them a little in his rush to get to her. She caught him by the shoulders so he didn’t fall on top of her. He grinned sheepishly and gently crawled up onto the bed as Natasha lay back. They kissed; gently at first, but growing more frantic as Clint unhooked her bra with one hand.

Music suddenly interrupted them. They both knew what it was from the first four notes. _“I’ve been really trying baby…”_ Natasha sat up so fast, her forehead caught Clint in the mouth.

“Ah! Fuck!” Clint put his fingertips to his lip and they came away bloody. _“Trying to hold back this feeling for so long.”_

“God damn it, Stark!” Natasha snarled. She muttered something angry in Russian as she gathered up her clothes. _“And if you feel, like I feel, baby…”_ Clint didn’t think it was possible for someone to dress themselves angrily, but that’s what Natasha did. _“Then come on, oh come on. Whoo, let’s get it on.”_

She didn’t even bother to close the door on her way out. She left Clint there in his boxers while Marvin Gaye continued to sing from the stereo. Stark was going to pay.

* * *

3.

Bruce was honestly surprised to find the door to his lab locked. He’d only gone to get a sandwich so he could work through his lunch hour. He hadn’t bothered to lock it. Or had he? Oh, well. He held the sandwich in his mouth and fumbled for his key. He unlocked the door and stepped inside.

If Bruce had been surprised that the door had been locked, he was ten times as surprised to find out the reason why. There were Clint and Natasha, mostly naked. He was holding her up and she had her legs clasped around his hips as she leaned back against the 3D printer. Natasha tensed and Clint looked up from where he had been nibbling her neck.

They both stared at Bruce. Bruce closed his eyes, raised his eyebrows, and held up both of his hands. He walked out and closed the door behind him. Clint went back to nibbling Natasha’s neck, but she unhooked her legs and pushed him off.

“Mood’s ruined, Clint.”

 

* * *

4.

Clint and Natasha were snuggled up on the couch in the dark watching _The Maltese Falcon._ Natasha leaned up and whispered something in Clint’s ear. Clint smirked and nodded. Nat was just about to climb onto Clint’s lap, when Steve walked in.

“Hey, team, what’cha up to?” he said, cheerfully.

“Speaking of asses,” mumbled Natasha, backing off.

“Oh, are you watching _The Maltese Falcon_?” He jogged around to the front of the couch and squeezed in between Clint and Natasha. “Team bonding time! Great!” He stretched up and put his arms on the back on the couch behind them. “I haven’t seen this movie in so long.” Clint surreptitiously pulled a pillow onto his lap.

* * *

5.

“This is absolutely the most unprofessional behavior I have ever seen from you two!” scolded Director Fury, “I cannot believe you were gonna do the frick-frack in _my_ office! A supply closet? Sure. Agent Coulson’s office? Fine. But _my_ state of the art, high tech, top secret office?! No. No way. And yet here you are butt-ass nekkid on my desk. Unacceptable! Do _not_ let it happen again!”

“Yes, Director Fury,” said Natasha.

“Yes, Director Fury,” said Clint, “May we get dressed now?”

* * *

+1

Natasha’s skin still crackled with excitement from that last orgasm. Clint lay beside her breathing, heavily.

“Oh, Nat, that was so good,” he said. They lay in silence for a moment, then Clint started giggling, “You… you could say it was… a long time coming.”

Natasha did not reply. She sat up and opened her nightstand. She pulled out a bottle of authentic, small-batch, Russian vodka and a glass. She poured herself a drink.

“What, none for me?” asked Clint, propping himself up on his elbow.

“After that pun,” Natasha brought the glass to her lips, “no.” She downed the drink.

**Author's Note:**

> My first "sexy" fic.


End file.
